Technical Field
The following exemplary embodiments relate to a virtualization server, and more particularly, to a structure of a virtualization server that can flexibly handle increase of connectors or loads.
Description of Related Art
With the development of Internet, communication, a digital image, and a smart phone, various fusion services have been launched. However, there are many problems in providing a data service interworking in real time with a broadcasting program image of a digital image. In view of a characteristic of a broadcasting industry, although a service should be simultaneously provided to many viewers, data contents for a bi-directional service are not compatible according to a kind, a performance, and OS of each user terminal and a broadcasting company and thus development of separate contents is required, and as a kind of user terminals is diversified, a cost and time for development of data contents are excessively required and thus there is a limitation in providing an interwork type service and creating a profit.
In order to overcome the problem, a virtualization system has been suggested. The virtualization system executes an application and receives and reproduces a moving picture, and a terminal simply receives and displays only rendered screen data from the virtualization system, and because both development of data contents and development of an application may be performed based on a standardized virtualization system, an inconvenient work can be largely reduced.